


secretly exchange·偷换 03

by Gardenia_1225



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia_1225/pseuds/Gardenia_1225
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 8





	secretly exchange·偷换 03

吕焕雄回家的时候，金英助正在书房里用电脑办公，没有听见他的声音。  
他双腿发软，后面大概还带着金建学射进去的东西。这不是第一次，但是这次，吕焕雄光着身子踩进浴室的时候，觉得格外疲倦。  
金建学不戴安全套的时候很少，为数不多的几次都是在找好退路的酒店里。吕焕雄被做到浑身发软的时候，金建学把他整个扛到浴室，像是补偿似的帮他清理。  
整个过程金建学基本上不太说话，吕焕雄问才会回答两句，轻轻地抱着昏昏欲睡的吕焕雄，帮他清洗，仅此而已。  
作为两人关系中为数不多的温柔的时刻，吕焕雄都记得很清楚。  
然而今天，连去找他的吕焕雄都没想到，两个人会在公司卫生间的隔间发生关系。办公室装束的两个人身上也不可能带着安全套，吕焕雄费力地把所有痕迹冲进下水道的时候发现，这还是他第一次和金建学做爱后自己清理。  
“连这样的事情都做了啊…“他自言自语地嘀咕了一句。  
“真的，走到了很远的地方了。“

洗完澡出来，金英助正在厨房热牛奶，微波炉发出轻微的嗡嗡声，灯光打在金英助身上，显得格外柔和。而吕焕雄心里乱糟糟的，看到金英助，心情又更复杂了些。  
“英助哥。”吕焕雄努力笑了笑，蹭到他旁边去，把脑袋贴在他胸口，自己都没有意识到被这样的习惯性动作抚慰了，“牛奶有我的吗？”  
“你喝这杯吧。”金英助垂着眼睛看吕焕雄，把手上温热的牛奶杯递给他，“我再热一杯，刚没听见你回来。”  
“好，我今天太累了，喝完就去睡啦。”  
金英助垂下肩膀亲了一下他的脸颊，然后吕焕雄摇晃着牛奶，一边喝一边走到卧室去了。  
金英助看着他的背影，把新的一杯牛奶放进微波炉。叮的一声，暖黄色炉子里的白色液体停止旋转，金英助端着牛奶杯走回书房。

打开和孙东柱的对话框，金英助盯着那个小象头像，打了一句话过去。  
Ravn9：东柱，建学回来没有？  
对面的小朋友大概在玩手机，回得很快：  
XionS：回来了，但是一回来洗完澡就进书房了，只跟我打了个招呼。  
XionS：怎么了？  
金英助心里大概对吕焕雄的状态有了个数，回道：没什么，东柱今天也早点睡觉吧，被我折腾累了吧？  
结果对面的小象一直显示正在输入，反反复复几回消息才跳出来：  
XionS：英助哥今天开心吗？东柱今天还是很开心。

开心吗？  
被孙东柱这么一问，金英助一瞬间才觉得自己回答不出这样的问题。  
哄小朋友要紧。金英助赶紧发了句开心过去，又说了几句晚安，勉强结束了对话。  
他走出书房，朝卧室的方向看过去，一盏床头灯柔柔地发着不那么亮的光，被子鼓鼓的，吕焕雄的后脑勺对着他，大概已经睡着了。  
在金英助眼里，吕焕雄一向是一个小心谨慎的人。就算是他知道吕焕雄在没必要的时候又去见了金建学，晚上甚至带着些恶意要和吕焕雄做爱，吕焕雄也每次都答应，从不在没必要的地方暴露破绽。  
但是今天的吕焕雄有点不太一样。金英助在原地看了吕焕雄很久，才转过身去卫生间洗漱。  
这份不同看起来不仅不快乐，反而像是有什么重要的东西破裂了。  
金英助也觉得心里钝钝地痛起来。  
吕焕雄有很多不知道的事，比如金英助比他想像中的还更了解他。  
他很聪明很小心，他和金建学的不伦关系中真的不曾留下一点痕迹，每个借口都自然地天衣无缝。  
可是金英助还是早就发现了。  
吕焕雄每次和金建学见面之后都会带一点近乎疯狂的偏执，没有底线地迎合金英助的要求，把自己的位置放置得低到尘埃里去。  
金英助感受到他的内疚，最开始生气的时候带着恶意惩罚他，吕焕雄也从没说过一个不字。  
金英助看着吕焕雄从高中生，变成现在干净利落的社会人。他回想的时候甚至觉得吕焕雄长大得太快了，没有怎么依赖过他，也没有给他添过什么麻烦。他还来不及细细品味吕焕雄青涩年纪，吕焕雄就已经变成了一个和他亲近契合，熟悉他的一切的男人。  
他变化不太大，但是五官伸展开了之后精致到妖媚的脸偶尔让金英助觉得心惊胆战。  
金英助用无数种方法试探过自己在吕焕雄心里的位置。虽然答案应该是令人满意的，可是他不满意。  
吕焕雄爱金英助吗？答案是肯定的。  
那是前几年的事，金英助因为连夜工作在家里突然昏倒了。吕焕雄担心是脑出血或者梗塞之类的要命的病，那个暴雨封堵了城市好多条主干道路的深夜，从来没有碰过车驾驶座的吕焕雄，就那样用车把金英助送进了医院的急救室。  
那天晚上交通太混乱了，吕焕雄奇迹般地没有被警察抓到。从此之后金英助再也没有让他碰过汽车哪怕是驾驶座的玻璃，即使再忙也要托认识的人把他送到公司去。  
金英助醒来的时候唯一一次抬手打了吕焕雄，质问他为什么做这么不要命的事。  
当时吕焕雄乖乖地跟他认错，缩在他怀里低眉顺眼地一句反驳的话都没有说。  
不过金英助知道的，有些话太过沉重不适合讲出口。  
吕焕雄后来甚至还能笑着和金英助说，他开车的时候只想着，如果有警察来抓他，也要让警车鸣着笛，先把金英助送到医院去。  
比如我习惯了爱你，有时候胜过爱自己的生命。

吕焕雄为什么会出轨呢？  
金英助想过无数遍这个问题，在最开始的那段时间里，只要没有被工作或者生活上的事逼迫到目不暇接，就控制不住自己地想着。  
他对着没有开机的电脑黑屏上的脸发呆，被远处小女生发出的赞叹惊醒，抬头顺着声音的方向看过去的时候，两个看着是别部门的新入社员样子的女生红着脸，从他身上快速移开视线跑走了。  
他去看电脑屏幕上映出的自己的脸，又控制不住地想到了这样的问题。  
学生时代的他还有点胖，吕焕雄很喜欢揉他下巴上的肉，坐在他身上捏着他说如果减一点肥一定会变得更好看。  
后来他随着社会生活的自然过渡瘦了很多，吕焕雄还是像以前一样小小的，在不到他肩膀的位置。  
给吕焕雄过19岁生日的时候，恰好是他找到工作踏入社会的那一年，吕焕雄对着蜡烛说要许永远都和英助哥在一起的愿望，被金英助打趣说愿望说出来就不会实现了。  
“是啊，”吕焕雄的脸透过烛光看起来有点摇曳，“英助哥现在这么瘦这么帅，在公司会遇到很多人吧…”  
金英助想，自己当时一定说了些什么誓言或者承诺之类的。  
可他现在觉得当时的自己愚蠢又天真。  
变心的人明明是你，你怎么能说过那样的话呢？  
金英助握紧了手里的签字笔。  
有些事情确实是没有理由的。金英助早就明白这些，却强迫自己不能接受。  
他和吕焕雄的故事，怎么能有这样潦草的原因呢？  
金英助打开手机相册，看到几张文件的照片前面，是那天和孙东柱在游乐场的合照。小朋友非要拖着他在摩天轮升到最顶端的时候自拍，金英助拗不过他，拍了之后，孙东柱居然主动亲了上来。金英助又惊又喜，当然不会放过好不容易主动一次的小朋友，一把抱过他吻了下去。  
那一瞬间他想过吕焕雄吗？  
手指往下滑了滑，是在一起六年的纪念日，两个人在金英助定下的漂亮餐厅吃饭，他用手机偷偷拍下吕焕雄吃东西的时候的样子。腮帮子鼓鼓的，不像只熊，倒像只小松鼠。  
吕焕雄和金建学做爱的时候，有想过他吗？  
金英助想着这个问题发起了呆，手机屏幕等待了好久，那张吕焕雄的脸最终还是暗了下去。

假如吕焕雄逼问金英助关于孙东柱的事情的话，金英助应该会爽快承认，是他主动、花了心思，把孙东柱带到了床上。  
为什么？为了报复金建学。  
第一次见孙东柱是在double dating的时候，其实说是double dating，不过是因为吕焕雄和金建学是一家公司的同事，大家都是邻居，所以一起吃饭。  
金英助并不清楚那时候吕焕雄和金建学是不是已经有了越轨的关系，并没有留意，但是那餐那是他第一次见到孙东柱，不禁在小朋友身上多放了些注意。  
金建学介绍孙东柱的时候，说他还在上大学，两个人是大学的学长学弟。吕焕雄扬起脸来冲着金英助笑：“说起来，我们也差三岁呢？”  
五岁。听了孙东柱报出生年月，金英助心下在悄悄计算。  
“那只有我最有资格叫东柱小朋友。”金英助笑了，看见孙东柱不好意思地去拉金建学的衣角。

第一次上床的时候，孙东柱还和那天在饭桌上一样害羞。  
金英助涂着润滑剂的手一碰到孙东柱的穴口，孙东柱就不禁发起抖来，环着金英助脖子的手臂收得更紧，整个人像要吊在金英助身上。  
“太紧张了吗？”金英助的手指难以进入孙东柱紧缩的穴口，于是用另一只手摸了摸孙东柱的背，努力让他放松下来。  
金英助心里是觉得奇怪的。金建学和孙东柱同居了两三年，但是这样的孙东柱，却不像是经常经历性事的样子。  
金英助的手指一根又一根地开拓孙东柱后穴的时候，孙东柱发出不会游泳的人下水之后的喘息声，仰着头毫无所依的时候，金英助吻了上去。

想明白吕焕雄和金建学的事后的两三个礼拜，金英助在小区门口见到了去外面买东西回家的孙东柱。孙东柱穿着卫衣，含着一根棒棒糖，手上拎着超市的塑料袋，一看到金英助走过来，孙东柱立马抬起闲着的那只手朝他挥了挥，还含混不清地叫着：“英助哥！”  
命运使然。从那以后的隔两三天，金英助都能下班的时候或者上班的时候在小区门口或者小区里碰到孙东柱。有时候小朋友背着书包拎着电脑，一看就是刚下课，有时候拿着卤菜，一看就是金建学没回家自己打发自己。  
每次碰到，孙东柱都会主动跟他打招呼，两个人甚至还会聊上几步路，孙东柱总是挠挠头，说作业太难教授太严格之类，金英助听了小孩的烦恼，眼睛都眯成一条线。  
直到有天下班，金英助接了吕焕雄往小区走，迎面碰上要出去的金建学和孙东柱。  
气氛变得有些微妙，在场的人里除了孙东柱，都有着些不为人知的秘密，所以还是孙东柱先挣脱了金建学的手跑过来喊着“英助哥焕雄哥”，吕焕雄也自然而然地被奔跑过来的孙东柱撞了个满怀。  
金英助在原地看着金建学含着笑意的眼睛看向正在说话的吕焕雄和孙东柱，想起了之前饭桌上，吕焕雄要孙东柱分享一个金建学说过的最肉麻的情话，孙东柱扬起脸特别骄傲地说：“建学哥说，我是他的天使。”  
那一瞬间，金英助想起了刚上大学时候的吕焕雄，每次下课之后抱怨着课很难，一边把脸埋进金英助肩头，一边撒娇埋怨：“英助学长好狠的心，还说什么我是你的宝贝，哪怕帮我做一次作业也好啊。”  
金英助突然在那一瞬间，知道了为什么每次看到孙东柱，自己都会忍不住嘴角含笑的原因。  
他真的很像没有长大的时候的吕焕雄。

从那之后，事情变得一发不可收拾。金英助开始约孙东柱单独出去吃饭或者喝咖啡，孙东柱一点不设防，一步又一步迈入金英助的陷阱。  
金建学的天使，终于躺在他身下了。  
金英助进去的时候，孙东柱发出了痛苦的哼叫声，抓金英助手臂的手越抓越紧，最后呜咽出声。  
孙东柱的内里实在太紧，夹得金英助头皮发麻，他从孙东柱胸口抬起头来，正好看到一颗漂亮的眼泪从孙东柱的眼睛里滚出来，他终于忍不住发问了：  
“你和建学……没有做过吗？”  
孙东柱大概是痛得说不出话，大大的眼睛盯着金英助，无助地点头。  
假如有朝一日，金建学知道了，孙东柱的第一次是归他金英助所有，恐怕会气疯。  
金英助想着，觉得心情有点舒畅，开拓好了小朋友的后穴，孙东柱的表情也已经由刚才的痛苦变成了微妙的样子，金英助摆着腰一下又一下大幅度撞击，大概很快碰到了敏感点，孙东柱刚才的呜咽已经变成了呻吟，随着金英助越来越快的动作喘息的频率也越来越快，很快就被金英助插得射出来，乳白色的粘液挂在对面金英助的小腹上，孙东柱忍不住抬起手来不好意思地遮住了自己的脸。  
“东柱啊……看看我……”孙东柱粉色的性器在金英助新一轮的冲撞下又颤颤巍巍立了起来，金英助一边拉住孙东柱不让他磕到床头，一边要去拉下他遮住脸的手。  
“东柱……嗯……喜欢我吗？”金英助这么问着，一边还去舔舐孙东柱的耳垂，受不了刺激的孙东柱带着哭腔说着：“喜欢……喜欢英助哥……”  
最后金英助紧紧抱着孙东柱因为高潮将近而颤抖的身体，也射在了孙东柱的身体里。

第二天孙东柱躺在床上发烧，忙前忙后照顾孙东柱的金建学一定想不到，孙东柱是因为什么发烧的。


End file.
